Bittersweet Symphony
by A.N.V.E
Summary: Ending 7: Roots. The way I imagined it to be. It isn't the same as what the game shows but it's how I imagined and wanted it to be. Based on Number days by Pacthesis.
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet Symphony  
One-shot  
**

* * *

Evelyn walked towards the Barberry tree. She untied the ribbon that kept her ponytail up and held the lavender ribbon on the palm of her hand. Sighing, the wind blew through her hair as she looked up at the beautiful tree.

"You thought that my hair looked cool when I tied it up didn't you, old friend?" Tears threatened to fall as she smiled and tied the ribbon around one of the entwining branches.

She placed her hand on the bark of the tree and laughed quietly to herself. Looking down, a few drops of water fell and touched the ground. Sniffing, she used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away. Reluctantly, she retreated her hand and looked at her ribbon that swayed gently to the direction of the wind.

Evelyn's eyes widened when she felt warm arms embrace her from behind. She relaxed and immediately knew who it was. This feeling is so familiar and only one person could make her feel this way.

"Arlo.." She said

"Your hair is really cool, Evelyn" Arlo said, his breath on the back of her neck made shivers go down her spine "I missed you"

"It's only been a few days" Evelyn said "Tomorrow everyone's planning to visit"

"A few days?" He asked huskily "Felt like forever to me..."

They let go of the embrace and Evelyn turned around. She saw Arlo but this Arlo wasn't solid. He looked transparent. Arlo looked down on the ground and nervously kicked his foot on the ground, a worried expression on his face. Evelyn opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but he interrupted by looking up, a smile on his face.

"I've accepted the fact that you'll love someone else one day," He said

"Arlo..." She mumbled

"I know it's selfish but a part of me wants to keep you to myself" Arlo admitted "But that's gone now, when you get married, I'd like it if you'd invite me as well"

"But.."

"I love you," Arlo said earnestly "I...still do"

"I love you too" Evelyn said

"But we can never be together" He said "I realized that when you decided to go home a few days ago.."

Evelyn looked down in guilt. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore after hearing him say that. She didn't want to admit it but every night since that day, she couldn't sleep well. Second thoughts about Arlo's request kept filling her mind. But right now, in this exact moment, she made a solid decision. She wants to be with Arlo. Your arguments are invalid. She looked up and looked him straight in the eye with strong determination.

"Arlo, I wanna be with you," Evelyn said, her bottom lip quivering "I made a mistake, it's you...only you"

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Arlo walked over to her and lifted his hand up. Using his thumb, he wiped her tears away, a concerned smile on his face. They stared at each other for a moment before Arlo bent down and locked her in another embrace. Evelyn closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his body. She held him tightly, as though he'd disappear if she didn't.

"No, Evelyn," He said "You belong here in your world, you'll be happy here"

"I really won't" She said, burying her face into his chest

"Yes, you will" He pressed on "Please smile for me"

Though he couldn't see it, he knew that she was smiling.

"Be happy and live life to the fullest every single day" He said "Know that I'll always love you and I'll always be here if you need anything"

Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Don't worry, you'll move on"

A few tears left her eyes.

"I'll wait for you to visit," He said "I'll wait forever if I have to"

That was the last thing he said before a bright light engulfed him and he disappeared. Leaving Evelyn in the same position, desperately looking for the warmth that wasn't there anymore.

**xXx**

Evelyn visited every single day but a few years later, in one particular day, she visited. She placed her hand on the bark and smiled.

"Hello, old friend" She smiled "I'm..I'm getting married in a week"

No response but she knew that he was listening.

"Even though I said that I've moved on a few days ago, I really haven't" She admitted "Well, I was never a good liar"

She hugged the tree and a few stares were directed at her. She didn't care.

"Even though I'm promising my life to another guy, know that I've promised forever to you" She said "You're my first love and I'll never forget that"

Evelyn left after a long conversation to Arlo who was listening intently. Arlo watched from the inside of the tree as she walked away. He let a tear slip as he realized that his first love was getting married to some guy he doesn't even know. But a smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the lavender ribbon. Looking down at his roots, he saw a card.

A wedding invitation to Arlo.

* * *

**I know, I know, this story has a horrible ending. I'm only a 13 year old girl having some fun with writing so don't flame, please! **

**Based on Pacthesis's dating sim, Number days.  
**

**Arlo and Evelyn belong to her.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bittersweet Symphony  
Chapter 2 **

* * *

**Note: I replayed Ending 7 and realized that I had so many mistakes with the previous chapter. But nevermind, it's how I imagined it would end anyway. Chapter 2 wasn't supposed to exist but I had another idea that continued this story.**

"You look very pretty, Evelyn" Lena smiled "Could you turn?"

"Thank you, Lena" Evelyn replied as she spun around in her wedding dress once. The train was fairly long. The design was simple but it fitted Evelyn. Lena carefully positioned the veil on her head and took a step back.

"Perfect" She said

"When I throw the bouquet be sure to be the one who catches it" Evelyn winked. Lena blushed and waved the comment off.

"I need to get going, the wedding's starting soon" Lena said. Evelyn nodded and watched her best friend go out. Once the door closed, she sighed and stared at her reflection. She could have been spending this occasion with Arlo, back at the amusement park. Guilt was all she felt at that moment until she noticed someone standing near the door. His voice caught her attention.

"Congratulations"

Evelyn stood up and turned around. It was Arlo. Like before, he was transparent.

"You came" She said, her eyes becoming watery "You really came"

"I wouldn't miss such a special occasion for the world" He said, walking towards her. He stood in front of her. Arlo reached out a hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had a mad urge to hug him but she controlled herself.

"I would hug you but we might ruin the dress" Arlo said like he could read her mind.

Evelyn remained silent.

"I know that you're feeling guilty" He finally said "But know this..."

Arlo pushed her chin up and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I let go of you so that you'll be happy...happier than you could have been if you stayed with me in that empty amusement park" He said "So do me a favor and smile for me..please?"

Evelyn nodded and a smile tugged at her lips.

Someone knocked gently on the door and Evelyn opened it. Bryce stood outside.

"It's time, Evelyn" He said

Evelyn nodded. She looked back in the room and saw that it was empty. Arlo was no longer there. She looked down at her hands and saw that she held a bouquet of beautiful white flowers. Smiling, she went outside with Bryce.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that?" Bryce asked, pointing at the bouquet

"Oh," Evelyn said with a smile "An old friend gave it to me"

The two walked towards the large doors where a line of flower girls, bridesmaids and groomsmen stood. Evelyn took a deep breath and took Bryce's arm. Evelyn had asked Bryce to give her away since her father died a year ago. They stood behind the line and watched as the doors opened.

Slowly, the line grew shorter and shorter until it was their turn. They began their slow walk towards the groom. All heads turned to Evelyn and Bryce. As they walked, Evelyn remembered Arlo and tears brimmed her eyes. She had spent a few years every day standing or sitting next to the Barberry tree and talking to him, telling him about her day but even though she knew that he was listening, he never replied and Evelyn really missed his voice.

Now that she did again for the first time in what felt like forever, she was happy. Happier than anything.

"We're here, Evelyn" Bryce said and he gave her away.

She stood next to her groom and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey, now" Spencer said "Why are you crying?"

"I..." Evelyn looked back and saw Arlo standing in front of the door. He gave her a smile "I'm just really happy"

* * *

**Not very satisfied with how this one turned out but meh. This is OFFICIALLY the end, not gonna add anymore hopefully.**

**And yes, if you didn't get it by now, she's marrying Spencer.**


End file.
